Beware of the Cellphone!
Beware of the Cellphone! is the seventh episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Miki Saotome is introduced to the class in Shirobara Academy, but her stoic attitude gives a bad impression. She is placed next to Honey, who is not in but is recovering at the Hayami Detective Agency. Miki uses Natsuko's textbook and memorizes everything, evidenced by rehearsing a page from the book. Gen-san explains to Honey that Panther Claw has four groups with the ones Honey encountered are in gambling where wealthy place bets on individuals in cold-blooded games lead by Yuji Nakajo and human weapon production using medical care as a cover lead by Duke Watari IV. During PE class, Miki demonstrates impressive physical ability by throwing the basketball into the basket from a long distance. Watari speaks with Nakajo over a fancy meal, speaking to him about Honey being Dr. Kisaragi's product in advanced cybernetics. Nakajo also knows how Honey's power works seeing her as a chance for profit but would like to leave the two other heads Mayumi Karasugawa and Hiromi Tanaka out of the loop. Watari agrees while also dealing with their other responsibilities. A salary man named Nomura seems to be having trouble when a phone call comes up and after the call is over he recalls his old life as Oda Nobunaga. He is then given a new cell phone by a woman and after going home while getting reprimanded by his wife, starts the new phone and the woman from before instructs him on how to turn it into a blade. At school, Miki is confronted by a group of girls who harass her and ask her to be their leader Hiroko's underling. Miki smugly accepts and waits for what Hiroko's instruction. Hiroko tells her to beat Honey and call her names. Natsuko steps in reprimanding them for calling Honey names and even stands up to them, scaring them off. Natsuko tells Miki to ignore them and that she might get along with Honey. Miki however replies that Natsuko knows nothing about her, gripping her in the chest. When Natsuko pushes back, Miki only retaliates lightly walking away with Natsuko jealous about her larger bust size. Natsuko is upset about this in her room and when Honey comes in, Natsuko whines to her about Miki. Honey comforts her while Natsuko is feeling down about Honey's larger bust size. Honey decides to make friends with Miki. Nomura still murmurs about being Nobunaga but is stopped by his wife before he walks out, who wants to discuss why he came home early yesterday. When she calls him a good for nothing, Nomura makes his phone into a sword and stabs his wife. As Nomura leaves a sign outside, the fisherman Suzuki speaks with Nakajo about how many he will kill and Suzuki predicts at eight. Seiji on a stroll spots a woman looking through her car for her contact lens while exposing her bloomers. Seiji helps her but by the time he finds it, the woman's car is hit by Nomura in a wild frenzy. Miki is close by and the crash site reminds her of the crash that killed her parents. Miki approaches as Seiji calls for help especially as a fire starts and oil spills. While Miki is able to move Nomura's car by a few inches, she is unable to get it off. Honey the offers assistance, pushing the car out of the way and getting everyone out before the explosion. Honey recognizes Miki's uniform and introduces herself, Seiji also buts in introducing himself before he is pushed away by Honey. Honey offers to walk together with Miki back to school but Miki declines. At school, Honey tries to get friendly with Miki but Miki always brushes her off coldly. Nomura continues his rampage by going to a customer's house and attacking him. Back at school, Honey loses track of Miki who is intercepted by Seiji offering her a proposal letter she rips up. Honey catches up but sees Nomura's rampage. Honey knocks the phone sword out of his hands and pushes him away where Nomura is killed by Panther Claw combatants. The combatants ready their own phone swords. Honey assumes her Cutie Honey form throwing away Nomura's phone sword. Miki notices this similarity between her and Honey, watching her fight. Nakajo awards Suzuki a woman who gives him a diamond. Honey continues to fight the combatants and brings out her Silver Fleurette as the battle gets intense. Honey finishes the combatants off with a Honey Flash after she impales her sword in one of them, using what's left of them to reform her uniform. As Honey goes back to Miki, Miki slaps Honey and tells her to stay away. Honey only looks at Miki as she walks away. Category:The Live Episodes